


Critical

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dungeons & Dragons, Gen, roleplaying games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Moofrog and Sillyscrunchy's High School AU: Konstantin (Heavy) shows the rest of the party how it's done when you're rockin' a half-orc fighter with a scythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critical

**Author's Note:**

> Being set in someone's AU, the characters are named. Sniper uses his semi-canon name of Mick while Engie uses his canon name of Dell. The rest of the cast is as follows:  
> Konstantin - Heavy  
> Albrecht - Medic  
> Sebastian - Scout  
> Blaze - Pyro

“Critical confirmed!” Merasmus announced, grinning widely. The tides had turned, his PCs finally able to regroup and implement some teamwork. The combat had been five rounds of mollywhomping, merciless and perhaps a little mean-spirited as Blaze's tiefling sorcerer, Infernus, lay bleeding out inside enemy lines. He had three rounds left, and had been flubbing each stabilization check, much to his increasing worry. But with Konstantin's lucky roll, combined with a +2 keened scythe in the face of the largest, meanest of the orcs, might actually give them the break they needed.

Konstantin roared with glee, snatching up his d12s triumphantly and shaking them in one mighty paw. “Necromancer, avert your eyes! This violence will be most heinous,” he growled, nodding to Albrecht beside him as he cast the dice to the table.

For his part, Albrecht chuckled beside him, sifting through his spell sheets for the best way to take advantage of the opening. What he wouldn't give for mid-level area of effect spells.

“Max damage, holy dooley!” Mick crowed, reading out the dice as they spilled onto the battle mat, bumping Blaze's prone miniature askew. “So how much is that?”

Adding quickly, Konstantin grinned to Merasmus. “Garuush rears back with scythe in mighty arms. He bellows forth in orcish tongue to baby full-bloods curses of Gruumsh in Wee Jas' name, and swings for ninty-six damage.”

“Ninty-six?” Blaze sputtered, looking up from his bag of doritos. “How the fuck?”

“Is times four critical modifier, plus two weapon, plus eight strength modifier, plus weapon specialization. Is not so big deal, and did not even power attack.”

“Times like these remind me why we're lucky you converted his big half-orc butt to your faith,” Dell teased Albrecht.

“It only makes it more reason not to cross Father Krieger, ja?” Albrecht joked, waving his character sheet as a threat.

“Nothin' a well-timed sneak attack can't handle,” reminded Sebastian, shaking his d6s.

“Keep telling yourself that. I have insurance against rogues.”

“Like the sheer amount of undead you have on hand at any given time,” Dell laughed.

“Well, you turn the orc chieftain into a fine pink mist,” Merasmus resumed, hoping the party would capitalize on this turn of events. He hated total party kills this far into campaigns.


End file.
